The present invention relates generally to reproduction of a compressed digital video signal for home use. More specifically, the invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing control apparatus.
As an apparatus for recording and reproducing a compressed digital video signal, there is a digital information reproducing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-7-272414. The disclosed apparatus has a system construction, in which an input compressed digital information signal is recorded as is and, upon reproduction, the compressed digital information signal the same as that upon recording, is output to a decoder or the like to decompress into an image signal and an audio signal by the decoder, for example.
As compression technology, there has been known a system called as MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group), for example. The MPEG system is a system for transmitting a differential signal with respect to a reference frame utilizing correlation between frames. Therefore, data amount is differentiated per frame to cause difficulty in establishing synchronization between a frame of the recording and reproducing apparatus and a frame of the image.